1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laminar flow control apparatus, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for defining discrete zones of pressure at the surface of a laminar flow control member.
2. Background of the Invention
Panels having surface perforations through which compressible and incompressible fluids are introduced to control the flow of fluid over the surface are well known. Such panels, known as laminar flow control panels, are based on the premise that fluid flowing over the surface of the panel will be closely entrained along the contour of the surface via a suction force generated within the panel and "visible" to and acting on the fluid flowing over the panel surface through perforations in the panel. Laminar flow control has proven very useful in controlling fluid flow over or around surfaces immersed in various fluid environments.
A typical laminar flow control panel comprises a multi-layer structure including inner and outer skins and one or more interior members delimiting compartments within the panel. The interior members may be wall partitions, honeycomb or truss core structures, or corrugated elements bonded at selected regions to the inner and outer skins. The panel skins may be of any thickness and material, with emphasis generally being on minimized weight, and maximum strength and workability. The skin perforations may be provided with hole-spacing tailored for optimum suction distribution.
Factors which typically influence design of these panels include the known or anticipated pressure distribution over the region to be laminarized; skin perforation patterns, size and spacings; and internal flow requirements and capabilities. Control of the latter factor influences the pressure distribution required over the suction surface for a range of desired conditions.